


Sweet Tooth

by skeletonfvckr



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cake, Car Sex, Caterer Daniel LaRusso, Don't Worry About It, Feeding, Just a Daniel making out with Johnny on his lap, M/M, Nothing much, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Strangers to 'Sure I'll make out with you', all to make sid mad, but thats only chapter 1, catering au, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonfvckr/pseuds/skeletonfvckr
Summary: Catering a birthday party shouldn't involve getting in between a pretty boy's rivalry with his stepfather, and yet that's what Daniel did.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 27
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be just a 1k word practice 🙃

**_LaRusso’s Bakery and Catering_ ** was plastered on every container that sat in the back of the delivering truck which, of course, was also branded. When Daniel had first started working for his mom, he thought the never-ending logos were a bit excessive, but after a few months he came to realize that branding was everything. 

If they catered to a rich party, there would obviously be some rich guests who might like what they taste, and how can they ask for a second serving if they didn’t know who to call?

Best to shove it down their throats than let the name slip their mind. Larusso, Larusso, Larusso, Larusso, Larusso. And don’t you forget it, baby.

With his mom sick, Daniel was put in charge for the whole night. He ushered his workers into the back of the truck, letting them haul out the boxes and containers that were filled with sweets. Daniel had to snap at two of ‘em to be careful with the main dessert, a large birthday cake made out to a Sid. He didn’t know him personally, but he knew that his pockets were deep judging by the pay that was on the receipt.

The party was supposed to be in two hours, giving them a limited amount of time to set up, and as soon as they made it through the door a dame pointed them to the large table that took up the length of the wall. 

Setting the boxes he had stacked in his arms down, Daniel went through the mental checklist in his mind of how the night was supposed to go. After the setup, they were expected to serve for three more hours, and any more would mean a hundred dollars extra for every hour they spent working overtime. 

But if there wasn’t any overtime, they should be out of there by 1 am.

Immediately, he noticed his workers struggling. They were fighting for room on the table against the country club’s main staff who were setting up their usual buffet. Daniel knew there would be space for everyone but it was still anxiety-inducing to see.

The dame that had led them in was taking charge, having the large birthday cake front and center with multiple smaller cakes circling it. It was a strange vision, but Larusso’s bakery didn’t question it, they just made it happen.

That’s when the star of the night made his appearance. A blading man a few decades older than the dame came strutting in, the room at his immediate mercy. It wasn’t hard to tell who he was, and he looked like a Sid in general. His energy was all business, and he didn’t like what he saw.

“How you doing, toots?” He grumbled, grabbing the dame in a not-so-appropriate way.

She laughed. “They’re still setting up.”

“By the looks of it, I can tell.” His pudgy hand gestured to the cake ring. “If that corny little display is all they can think of, you might want your money back.” 

Her smile didn’t falter. “All that matters is that people can grab what they want. Remember last year when we couldn’t even reach the cake to cut it?”

Sid sighed, making his boredom and annoyance known. “Whatever. Where’s that kid of yours? I don’t want no funny business.”

“Johnny promised he’ll be on his best behavior. No friends, no goofing off, and no picking fights with the waiters.”

“Hallelughia.” He snagged a cracker and went to sit down at one of the many tables that dotted the room.

Daniel knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but it was hard not to when rich people talked so loud.

The two hours felt more like thirty minutes, but they managed to get everything unpacked and set nicely. Besides the ordinary cakes, there were cake pops, cupcakes, and multiple rows of creme puffs and macaroons with a few chocolate cannoli’s thrown here and there. 

Perfect. And just in time.

People in suits that costed more than the entire state of Washington began filing in, greeting Sid the first chance they got, shaking his hand, and being a bigger suckup than the last one. With everyone kissing ass, it was pretty noticeable when someone waltzed in without even acknowledging the birthday boy.

But going off Sid’s reaction, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. 

Blonde head, pearly blue eyes, looking like he was sculpted by the greeks-

Daniel stopped his train of thought right there. Anyways, pretty boy had taken his seat at the table farthest away from Sid.

A party guest tapped Daniel on the shoulder, catching his attention and wanting to know where the cannolis were **now**. His urgency was off-putting but Daniel served him nonetheless. That was how the next few hours went. Very few decided to have the desserts first, opting to have dinner before, but after everyone had their share of roast beef, many started sneaking in cupcakes before it was time to cut the actual cake.

“You only turn forty-two once!” An overzealous man said sarcastically.

“Age is temporary, unemployment is forever!” Sid laughed heartily. Whether it was a threat or a joke was up for grabs but everyone was laughing so...guess it was a joke.

Everyone was standing around the table, waiting for their turn to grab whatever they wanted from the dessert table. Everyone except pretty boy who was comfortable right where he sat. Daniel was also comfortable just doing his job, but then pretty boy met his eyes and surprisingly, waved him over. It felt like spiders were crawling up Daniel’s leg as he approached him especially when he gave his best snarky little smile.

“What can I do for you?” Daniel put on his best professional voice, sensing that this was the troublemaker that birthday boy held much disdain for.

Pretty boy drummed his fingers on the table. “Hm, I was thinking you could grab me a slice of...oh, besides the birthday cake, what other flavors do you provide?”

Daniel raised an eyebrow, wondering what his game was. “We have chocolate, chocolate peanut butter, chocolate and strawberry, and dark chocolate.”

“Great. I love chocolate. One slice each please.”

Whatever he was up to, at least the kid had manners.

By the time Daniel had gotten a slice of each cake, most of the guests had returned to their seats, already asking the passing waiters for the name of the bakery and catering service.

That was all that mattered. Being good enough for people to want to know your name.

Pretty boy’s table was a lonely one, setting off alarms in Daniel’s mind as to why that was. Setting the four plates of dessert down, he thought that was it and he’d leave him to do as he pleased, whether it was throwing the cake or whatever else he had in mind to cause trouble. But as Daniel turned away, he was pulled back by the sleeve of his shirt.

Drawing him closer, pretty boy asked a little too loudly, “Would you mind feeding me? See, my hand’s a bit messed up tonight because I do karate,” Daniel nodded, ignoring the perfectly fine hand that clutched his shirt and the other that waved around as he explained himself. “And I’d appreciate it if you could help me out a little.”

Before Daniel could respond, Sid chortled with amusement, having heard the exchange.

“He wonders why he doesn’t get the respect of a grown man when he wants to spoon-fed!”

Pretty boy gently grasped Daniel’s chin and turned his head away from Sid, an interaction that was inappropriate for strangers, and yet Daniel was fine with it as he faced him. Maybe it was because he was nice to look at.

“You wouldn’t mind, would you?”

Gazing into those eyes, Daniel thought about for all of two seconds before dumbly nodding his head. “Which one would you like first?”

“Are you kidding me?” Sid groaned at the compliance. Surprisingly, the country club kept its ambiance without missing a beat. Just how often did this kid make a scene, and when was Sid going to learn to ignore it?

Pursing at the choices, pretty boy slid the classic chocolate cake towards himself. Daniel picked up the fork and sunk it into the soft slice, bringing a piece up to pretty boy’s lips which opened obediently. It was easy for Daniel to focus on his mouth, but it was hard to ignore his blue eyes that wouldn’t stop staring at him. 

His teeth dragged against the silverware as Daniel pulled it back out. Seeming to like it, pretty boy smiled and nodded for him to continue, his eyes flicking momentarily to Sid before returning to Daniel who already had another piece of cake ready.

They were halfway through the slice when pretty boy looked to Sid for the second time and formed a deep scowl. Turning around, Daniel saw the blonde dame standing up from her seat next to the smug birthday boy as she spoonfed him cake. The dame didn’t look too happy about it, mirroring pretty boy’s expression.

Noticing them, Sid’s grin grew. Doing what was known as an “alpha move”, he grabbed the dame by the hips and dragged her into his lap. She laughed like it was a joke, but she was still obviously uncomfortable with the display. As she continued feeding him like a toddler, Daniel turned back to pretty boy who already had that look in his eyes that Daniel dreaded. A look that said “Well, aren’t you going to do something?”

Smiling awkwardly, Daniel answered his silent question. “I don’t know about that.”

“What’s he paying you?” Pretty boy whispered. “I can double it if you want.”

“It’s not about the money,” He scratched his head, realizing what he’d gotten himself into.

“Then what’s it about?”

“I don’t know. This is just weird, and I need to get back to work…” Daniel croaked, moving away from pretty boy only to be pulled back by his shirt once again.

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do.” He spoke softly. “We’ll treat this like work. Every forkful you feed me, I’ll pay you twenty bucks. You just gotta sit on my lap.” 

The better part of Daniel’s conscious was telling him it wasn’t worth it and that he better stop bending head over heels for a silvery voice and golden locks.

But the dumbest part of Daniel seemed to have been in control at the moment because he let himself fall for it, acting like he was convinced by the deal and nodding begrudgingly.

Pretty boy scooted his chair back, giddy with excitement at the fact that he had gotten what he wanted. Daniel cursed under his breath as pretty boy pulled him down and into his lap, borderline manhandling him like a doll. Keeping the deal though, as soon as he was comfortable he picked the fork back up. 

“Can we try a different flavor?” Pretty boy asked casually as if anything about this situation was casual.

Playing along, Daniel sighed. “If you want.” 

Pushing the half-eaten cake away, pretty boy opted for the peanut butter chocolate one as a replacement. Being this close to him meant Daniel had to contort to some awkward angles to feed him properly. There was only so much room a lap could have, and for better or worse, pretty boy decided to put his hands on his waist, keeping him from sliding off anymore. 

Daniel could feel just how muscular this dude was now that he was sitting right on him. If pretty boy was telling the truth about doing karate, the damage he could do was probably deadly. Daniel hoped he’d never get on his bad side, or be on the other end a flying kick to the jaw from him with how solid his thighs felt. 

It was a strange contrast to how his body felt like a weapon and how his eyes held nothing but softness in them. A softness that bored right into Daniel’s soul it seemed. Flushed red from the entire situation, he tried to focus on the task at hand which was to feed pretty boy cake and try not to notice the way his tongue darted out every now and then to savor the salty and sweet mix.

“Um, no,” A woman laughed nervously. 

Turning as far as he could in pretty boy’s lap, Daniel saw the dame lightly pushing Sid away.

“Come on, toots,” Sid said. “Just a kiss.”

Shannon shook her head. “No thank you, this has gone on long enough.”

Having reached her limit of the whole thing, the dame finally stood up and sat back down in her own seat, embarrassment prevalent on her features.

Daniel couldn’t help but smile. It was weird, but he felt like he won something. He expected to see the same victory smile on pretty boy when he turned back around, but instead, he had a small smirk that Daniel barely processed before he started leaning towards him.

Surprised, Daniel backed away as far as he could. “Woah, man, I don’t know about that.”

“So _this_ is where you draw the line?” Pretty boy pouted, looking disappointed.

“Look, I don’t know you, and I don’t know why I even agreed to this-”

“It doesn’t have to be like that, it’s just competition.” He interrupted. “Just do this last thing for me, okay?”

Daniel grimaced, still unsure. Pretty boy sighed and looked about ready to give up when he reached over to Daniel’s hand and grabbed the fork from him. 

Piercing it into the strawberry that sat atop the chocolate and strawberry cake, pretty boy lifted it up to Daniel’s face, a layer of icing still stuck to it as he twisted the fork.

“I’m not a fan of the frosting.” He whispered, pressing the strawberry to Daniel’s lips, clearly not wanting any questions or remarks. “Lick it off for me, will ya?”

Swallowing the saliva that had been building up in the back of his throat, Daniel pressed his tongue to fruit and lapped at it gently. The sweet icing game off easily enough but pretty boy didn’t let him finish, pulling the strawberry back and popping it into his mouth.

“Damn,” Pretty boy chewed gently. “I can still taste some of it.”Even though he was complaining, he smiled. “How about you do your job and make it so that you’re the only thing I can taste.”

With that, he stuck his tongue out. His tone had been playful but the way his hand had fallen from Daniel’s waist and suddenly squeezed his thigh had a much more...serious vibe. Pretty boy had switched tactics, and it was making Daniel blush and choke on the very air he breathed. 

Worse yet, it worked.

Sighing away the last of his dignity, Daniel leaned forward and swiped his tongue against pretty boy’s and kept the momentum as their lips met. He could taste the chocolate that he had been feeding pretty boy for the last half hour with a hint of salt from the peanut butter. 

Pretty boy was receptive, turning his head as a courtesy even though his nose still pressed against Daniel’s cheek. Dropping the fork, his hand all but enveloped the side of Daniel’s neck as it caressed him gently, bringing him closer and forcing him to grab onto his shoulders in threat of slipping off his lap.

That’s when it accrued to Daniel that the whole thing was a little overkill. But trying to pull away resulted in pretty boy pressing forward to keep their lips locked like they were glued together. It took Daniel having to firmly hold pretty boy in place by the shoulders to get some breathing room.

“Okay,” He quietly gasped. “You got what you wanted.”

Pretty boy sneered. “It’s not over till I say it is.”

“Yeah, sure.” Daniel almost laughed, peeling himself away from him.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

Daniel paused as he stood brushing himself off. “Check the logo. And is that all?”

Pretty boy didn’t look too happy at that answer until he glanced behind Daniel. A smile slowly formed at what he saw. “You know what? Yeah.”

Daniel had to stop himself from showing any signs of relief which would have been short-lived anyway since pretty boy grabbed him one last time as he turned to leave. 

“Until we meet again, LaRusso.”

Even if he hadn’t said that, Daniel still would’ve hidden in the kitchen for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres smut in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah theres smut

Two weeks. Pretty boy had given Daniel two weeks of peace. 

Daniel almost thought that he had forgotten about him, or maybe he was bluffing about the whole “Until we meet again.” business. But that would be too easy. Life always had something interesting for Daniel and this was no exception.

Standing behind the counter that doubled as a display case for some of the sweets and basic doughy items, Daniel had his hands on his hips, knowing his ma would give him hell if she caught him leaning on the counter. Even if it was fifteen minutes until closing time, there was no excuse to relax on the job.

The swinging door that led to the kitchen opened, his ma holding it ajar as she held a phone, the wire stretched taut.

“Customer is asking for you by name.” Was all she needed to say for them to switch places. The counter couldn’t be left unattended and the phone just didn’t make it that far.

As the door closed behind him, the draft caused a small bit of flour to kick up as he pressed the phone to his ear. 

“This is Daniel,” He pushed his voice down an octave. It was easier for people to take him more seriously on the phone if he deepened his voice.

“Hey.” 

Speaking of voices, Daniel could never forget that one.

“Ah,”  _ Pretty boy _ he wanted to say. “ _ It’s you _ .”

Pretty boy hummed. “Did I really make that much of an impression?”

“Well, not many people pull stunts like...that.” Daniel was suddenly mindful of his mom who only had a loose door between her and this conversation. “Need something? You might need to call back tomorrow ‘cause we’re almost closed.”

“I know. I checked your hours. Didn’t want you too busy for me.”

Daniel tapped the phone with his finger, his jaw setting to the side out of annoyance. He wondered if it was possible to convey facial expressions through the phone but then realized that was where he had an advantage. Couldn’t fall for those baby blues if he didn’t see them.

“Alright, what do you need?”   
“How much for what I had last time?”

“Sorry to disappoint, but we don’t usually offer  _ those _ services so you’re out of luck.”

A pause was offered as a response.

“I meant the cakes.”

Daniel’s tongue clicked. “Now you’re just trying to make me sound bad.”

He laughed. “Just put it on my stepdad’s tab.” Pretty boy paused once more. “You know, I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that night. Not many people would do that for me…”

As he talked, Daniel nudged the door open and motioned for his mom to hand him a pen and pad. 

“I mean I never really got to thank you, or even get your name. I had to dig through my stepdad’s trash to find your guy’s pamphlet…”

Daniel wasn’t paying attention too much as he estimated the cakes. The pen scribbled messily, his mind wandering somewhere else as he tried to remember the exact deserts he had fed him.

“And I know I got what I wanted last time, but you could forgive me if I wanted more, right?”

“Yeah, right. Um, is it going to be a pick-up?” It was like muscle memory the way Daniel’s professionalism took over.

“...Oh, yeah I can pick you up.”

“Huh?” It felt like a brick had hit him when he finally registered everything. “Wait, no this isn’t happening, not like that, not again.”

“Aw come on, we were doing so good!”

“Yeah, you wish. I’ll have them ready by ten and if you don’t get here by then I’m throwing them in your face when you do!”

Daniel was about to hang the phone back onto the wall when he heard a tiny “Wait!”

He held the phone back up to his ear. “What?”

“I’ll do you better and be there in five. How much does it cost? Whatever it is, you got it. ” Daniel could only make a confused noise before he interrupted him. “Just hold the frosting...and the batter, and whatever else goes into ‘em.”

That’s it. “Take a hike, bud!”

Fed up, Daniel didn’t wait this time to slam the phone back into the receiver. 

“Who was that?”

Daniel flinched at his mom’s question. She smiled at him as she poked her head through the door, hopefully oblivious.

“No one, ma.” He grumbled. They started to switch stations when she tapped his shoulder.

“You’re not putting drugs in my deserts and selling them on the side, are you?”

Daniel couldn’t help but grin at the joke. “It’s a good side business and you know it.”

Just as he was about to let the door swing shut, he came back in. 

“Do you think you could close up without me?”

~.~

This kid...this handsome fucking kid really had Daniel skipping out on helping his mom and standing on the sidewalk during a heatwave like a hooker. But that wasn’t what was gonna go down. Nah. As soon as pretty boy pulled up, Daniel was gonna tell him to get lost. This whole mess was gonna stop before it even started. 

Scraping his shoes against the cement wasn’t a good idea because all it did was wear his soles down, but five minutes is a long time to wait when you’re just stewing in anticipation of what’s to come,  _ which was going to be nothing _ . But pretty boy had said he did karate, and the last thing Daniel wanted was for his face to be scraping against the concrete like his shoes.

But that could have been a lie or something. Just to scare Daniel while also giving him an excuse to treat him like a baby. They were complete strangers so there was no real way of knowing if anything that came out of pretty boy’s mouth was truthful.

But then, like a phantom limb, Daniel could feel those arms wrapped around his hips, squeezing his thigh with a grip that meant business. When Daniel had finally stood from his lap, his hands had grazed the firmest forearm he had ever touched. Just the thought of those broad shoulders with a chest that wasn’t too different from oak wood made Daniel sweat more than the heat...but what made Daniel sweat the most was that smug yet soft face that reminded you that he got whatever he wanted before he even had to resort to physical intimidation.

That’s all Daniel had to worry about.

That pretty face.

Suddenly Daniel was blinded. Bright light streaming from the headlights of a car was shining right into his eyes. Out of habit, he pulled his sunglasses from his pocket and put them on, smothering the light enough to the point it was bearable. Not to mention it was already dark, so slipping on a pair of sunglasses to keep his identity hidden was just an extra precaution.

He didn’t need to question whether it was pretty boy or not. No car that expensive would be in Reseda this time of night. Or any time for that matter.

Daniel had to jog to meet him halfway, waving at him to turn the corner that lead to the bakery’s back lot where they kept the catering vans. He kept up as much as he could while the car slowed to a stop between two of the vans. Out of breath, Daniel leaned against the car for a few moments before opening the passenger door and sliding in.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Daniel warned him. “I only came out here to tell you that this isn’t happening.”

“Change of schedule?” Pretty boy asked. The warm night was quickly fading from Daniel’s skin thanks to the AC that worked better than any fan he could afford. 

“Yeah, I just decided that we should meet two days after the thirteenth of  _ never again _ .”

Pretty boy didn’t seem to be taking him seriously, turning down the volume of his radio. “I thought you’re the one who wanted me to pick you up.”

“And I thought you were only here for a slice of cake.”

“I don’t see any cake, Bambi.”

“Who’s Bambi?” Daniel raised an eyebrow at him. 

Pretty boy suddenly paused, like he had made a slip-up. It took only a second for Daniel to realize that he had.

“Bambi?” Daniel chuckled. “Really?”

Pretty boy scratched the back of his head yet Daniel knew there was no itch. “Sorry about that, Daniel.” He used his correct name. “But you do have cute eyes. Like a fawn, you know?”

Was it hypocritical for Daniel to take the high ground and laugh as if he hadn’t had a nickname in his head as well? Yeah. But he was only gonna laugh for a moment, just ‘cause he could.

When he had finally settled down, he was almost set into another fit when he saw how embarrassed pretty boy looked. Daniel held it down, throwing a lifesaver to him because he felt comfortable enough to do so now.

“You’re fine. Don’t worry about it…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I actually had a little nickname for you in my head too, although it wasn’t as creative.” The confidence he was feeling was quickly wearing away. No matter how he looked at it, they were both being weirdly vulnerable with each other. “I called you how I saw you.”

“And?” His grin turned sheepish out of curiosity, but his features were still shadowed by the sunglasses. 

Daniel sighed heavily before giving in and whispering “Pretty boy.”

“ _ Pretty boy _ ?” He jokingly gasped at the nickname.

Daniel mentally threw himself under a bus. “Don’t flatter yourself. Not my fault I don’t even know your name.”

“How about I tell you my name and you tell me something about yourself?”

“Nice try.” He straightened up, looking around at the empty lot like he’d never seen it before, although pretty boy didn’t seem too interested in his surroundings. His attention was solely on Daniel. 

“You already know my name, so it’s only fair if you just told me yours.”

Pretty boy chewed at his lip. “How about you guess?”

“Why are you playing hard to get?”

Daniel didn’t really mean to say that, but it was weirdly automatic. He did that sometimes, and it usually got him in trouble. Not this time luckily. Yes, pretty boy was taken aback by the fact that Daniel had called out his coyness, but mostly because it was something that he needed to hear.

He smiled. “Lawrence. Johnny Lawrence.”

Daniel couldn’t help but think of a golden fiddle when he heard pretty boy’s name. If Johnny was usually the one making deals with the devil, why did it feel like the roles were reversed all of a sudden?

As Daniel nodded to himself for no real reason, pretty- sorry,  _ Johnny  _ reached over and grabbed the temples of his sunglasses, slowly sliding them off. Without the shades, Daniel could see the cracks that veined the leather seat he sat on, dust from the dashboard scattering in the spotlight caused by a nearby street lamp, and the orange glow from the radio that just got done with commercial break.

“Sorry,” Johnny said softly. “Just wanted to see those Bambi eyes.”

Daniel wouldn’t look at him straight on now that he didn’t have his sunglasses, which didn’t make Johnny too happy. His smile faded before he reached over and grasped Daniel’s chin like he did that night two weeks ago. It took a moment for his eyes to finally give in and flick to Johnny’s face. Daniel was quickly reminded of why he’d called him pretty boy.

The car was deadly quiet besides the dull humming of the radio host. The volume was so low that Daniel couldn’t make out any words, but he did hear the slow fade in of the music and the very last words of the host which were “Keep on loving you!” and only because he said it so loudly before he was cut off completely by the song.

Johnny’s hand slipped from Daniel’s chin, resting on the armrest between them instead. It was like he was idle all of a sudden, wondering what to do now. Johnny in the car was so different from pretty boy at the birthday party.

“Shy all of a sudden?” Daniel found himself teasing.

“I guess.” Johnny pursed. “It’s freaky now because...well you can only do so much in a room full of people or over the phone, but now that there’s no boundaries…”

“It scares you shitless?” 

He scowled at the sentence finishing. “Nothing scares me.”

“Then what’s holding you back?” Daniel asked, leaning closer and putting his arm right next to Johnny’s on the armrest. 

“What’s holding  _ you  _ back?” He lightly snapped as he pushed his arm farther, fighting for the armrest as an excuse to move towards Daniel.

“Nothing at all, but this ain’t about me, is it?” His voice died down to a whisper, knowing that he didn’t need to speak any louder to be heard. Johnny followed suit as he scoffed.

“You saying I’m scared?” His eyebrows twitched in and out of a scowl.

“Not saying anything, and if anything, you shouldn’t be either.” Daniel’s eyes went cross-eyed a little, they were that close.

“Well, what do you want me to do, Bambi?”

“How about you shut up and kiss me, pretty boy?”

Johnny took the request head-on, closing the small gap between them. It was far from the attention-seeking make out they had last time. There was no need to create a show for an audience that wasn’t there. They were gonna take their time.

The two of them slowly nodded into each other, their lips sometimes pulling apart with a small smack before one of them leaned closer to latch on again. They were pecks that lasted too long to be pecks. Turning his head to the side a little more, Daniel kneaded his lips against Johnny’s a little tighter. Johnny responded well, pressing closer. 

The forearm that gripped the armrest right next to Daniel’s flexed rhythmically. Loosening whenever their lips left each other, and gripping with enough force to make the leather moan when they connected again. Daniel slithered his arm over and held the knuckles of the hand that was clenched around the armrest before it suddenly let go in favor of intertwining with Daniel’s fingers. 

The hand on the steering wheel was making a move too. Daniel could feel his cold fingers suddenly pawing at his cheek and neck, drawing him nearer as the kiss picked up speed, with Johnny’s nose pressed flat against Daniel’s cheek, present as always. That’s when Johnny paused just as Daniel had done during their first kiss, just when it was about to get real. His eyes were still closed but his lips were forming words that he couldn’t bring himself to say.

Daniel didn’t care if this was some sort of payback or if he was just too deep in the moment to realize that time was still moving forward. Eyeing him up and down, Daniel settled on the muscle that lined from his cheekbone to his shoulder. It was as simple as dipping down and kissing it as gently as he could before sucking a small bruise that quickly faded. It was enough to make Johnny gasp, but it wasn’t enough for Daniel. 

He was nice, he wanted Johnny to feel good, but oh, was it hard. Daniel sprinkled his neck with kisses before lapping at a certain spot and latching his lips around the skin. He could feel Johnny nuzzling his cheek into his hair as he suckled his neck, sputtering as his words were slowly finding a voice. At first it was accidental when Daniel’s teeth scraped against the muscle, but it wasn’t the second time. Just the way it felt like a heart beating...Daniel loved how he could feel pretty boy’s pulse between his teeth.

“Daniel…” Johnny whined. His hand untangled from Daniel’s in a fret as he found his shirt, grabbing a handful to keep himself grounded. The fabric stretched greatly, enough to sound like it was about to tear. Daniel didn’t mind, using his now free hand to pull Johnny’s own shirt down so he could slide his mouth down to his collarbone with the goal of making it just as red as his neck. 

Johnny croaked, pushing Daniel lightly until he got the message to stop. His mouth popped off with a wet smack, and when he raised his head, his swollen lips barely had a moment of peace before Johnny kissed him again. 

“Come here.” He said, turning away and climbing to the backseat. His foot slipped as he did, kicking at his console and as a result, the low whirring of the AC suddenly stopped. Daniel was already heating up from the kissing, so he really felt it when the hot air of the night started creeping in. 

But he didn’t stop to try and fix it, crawling over to the cramped backseat where Johnny lounged against the door, his legs having to bend to fit. Daniel threw his leg over his waist, saddling him and having a nice seat right on top of his crotch. Wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck, he noticed the way it was beginning to blossom with hickeys. He smirked at his work, kissing them with a fondness that usually resided in his chest whenever he looked at something beautiful he created. It was only luck that it was something beautiful painted on a canvas that was already so pretty.

When he rose from the silent praises, he was met with Johnny smiling like an idiot, quirking his eyebrow before slowly sticking his tongue out like he did the first time they had met. They were officially back where they started, and yet it felt like they had gone farther than they ever had. 

Daniel didn’t want to outright shove his tongue down Johnny’s throat, so he smooched his nose first  _ then _ stuck his tongue in his mouth. 

It was sloppier than before. Probably because they weren’t trying to prove something.

That’s when Daniel realized he was doing this because he wanted to, not for money or some strange show off that he needed convincing to do. He was just purely giving into temptation.

Johnny’s hands wandered low, cupping Daniel’s ass and spanking him playfully. Daniel gave a half-assed cry of surprise in return, breaking the kiss to see pretty boy finally in his element with a sugar coated smirk. 

And Daniel would be lying if he said he didn’t have a sweet tooth that needed a fix.

But chasing your high always came with a price, and Daniel’s price was control.

The way their jeans scratched against each other just wasn’t enough for Johnny. He felt trapped in his clothes, and going off the sweat that shined across Daniel’s face, he felt the same. Seizing Daniel by the torso, Johnny heaved forward, trapping him underneath him with little protest that only came when he sat back. 

He hated the way his shirt stuck to him, wishing he was in his gi. Maybe he’d call LaRusso’s bakery before or after practice, getting a good warmup or maybe an adrenaline rushed fuck. The possibilities were making him harder than he already was but he was getting ahead of himself. 

He reached up behind himself and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the dashboard while Daniel was getting the idea and already unbuttoning his flannel. As he did, Johnny pulled his undershirt up to kiss down his abdomen, working at Daniel’s belt for him. He was struggling trying to take his shirt off while laying flat against the backseat of a car, but he managed just in time to kick off anything he had waist down.

The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees when his bare legs were freed but the smothering heat soon caught up with him again. His body glistened with sweat, his dick drooling precum onto his shaking stomach when he was suddenly dragged forward.

Johnny was a bit rougher than he needed to be but he didn’t care. He pulled Daniel’s thighs up, squeezing them together while letting his knees fold. 

“You’re so fucking prefect.” Johnny couldn’t help but growl the words when Daniel was looking up at him like that. With those stupid Bambi eyes that made him melt. He jerked his jeans down just enough to free his cock which he immediately stuck between Daniel’s thighs. They were so,  _ so _ , so warm, moist with sweat that made such a delicious sound as Johnny gave a few test ruts.

What a view Daniel had. The pink tip of Johnny’s cock peeked out from his skinny little thighs as he fucked into them. The memory alone of this encounter could last a lifetime as jerkoff material. 

“Oh, fuck…” He groaned, reaching down to squeeze his dick. His body began to rustle in time with Johnny’s thrusts, driving him crazy for no good reason especially when the sound of skin slapping skin filled the car. He had to push against the car door to stop slamming his head into it but other than that he was on his way to orgasm town. 

Johnny wasn’t holding on too good either though, his breathing was becoming ragged with tight moans escaping every now and then as he all but used Daniel like a toy. His thrusts were becoming erratic as he neared bliss.

“Shit, I’m gonna-” His grip slipped from Daniel’s legs, letting them fall limp wherever they pleased. He shimmied forward, his hand taking over in the job of pleasuring his cock before he couldn’t take it anymore. His load came out in short white streams that landed where he aimed which was at Daniel.

Daniel could feel Johnny’s sperm coating his stomach and even felt a bit reach all the way to his chest. Looking up, he saw pretty boy trembling as his orgasm worked its way through his system, holding onto the seat for support and gasping as he tried to catch his breath. 

Daniel could hear him whimpering in between each gasp, and that was all he needed. He pumped his cock just a few more times before semen spouted out, mixing with Johnny’s as Daniel moaned.

As he laid there dead to the world, Johnny slowly crawled back to the front seat, flicking the AC back on and grabbing his shirt. He opened his glove compartment and grabbed the cloth that he kept in there for dust, knowing he didn’t have anything else to help clean Daniel up.

Johnny wiped him down as gently as he could, thinking Daniel had fallen asleep with the way his head lolled back and his chest rose so softly but he was mistaken. He turned back around, throwing the rag back into the compartment when Daniel stirred.

“Oh, man,” Daniel coughed. He was tired, but he wanted something else. His hands reached out on their own, looking for something. “Come here, pretty boy.”

Johnny smiled before he fell forward, welcoming Daniel’s embrace. 

The hot car was cooling off but they would never follow suit as they laid in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long. i had to take a break cause i went to the hospital on friday after i (TW// FUCKED UP SHIT) accidentally lodged a toothpick into the top of my mouth but other than that im good.  
> i also had a dream about a ballet au that made me lose my mind so i might write that later
> 
> tumblr: skeletonfvckr  
> twitter: skeletonfvcker (but i dont use it that much)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: skeletonfvckr  
> twitter: skeletonfvckr (but i dont use it much)


End file.
